


Practice

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eavesdropping can be great</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an anonymous prompt in [](http://glee-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **glee_kink**](http://glee-kink.livejournal.com/) comm. basically, anon wanted “Kurt/Puck and kind of some Finn, Kurt and Puck fuck in the locker rooms and Finn jerks off to Kurt whimpers” and I had to oblige during a very boring History of Spain class. I’m not totally proud of this, though. All feedback is appreciated.

“That’s all for the day, guys”, yelled Coach Tanaka and the football team made his way to the showers, slowly and noisily.

Practice had been amazingly good lately. The team was actually winning some games now and then and they weren’t such a joke anymore. Finn was happy. Even with the baby coming (baby Drizzle, he liked to think to himself) and school and Rachel and Quinn, life was kinda nice. Glee was cool and Mr Shue didn’t think Finn was a moron. And now, football was something else than an embarrassing string of failures.

He showered and dresses quickly and exited the locker room. Normally, he’d wait for Puck and home with him, but Finn has seen Puck lingering gaze on Kurt’s body and decided to leave. Finn wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he could read people and was sure that there was something going on between his friend and Kurt. Of course, Finn would never ask Puck what that something was. Not only he’d meet denial but, probably, Puck’s fist, too.

So, with a song in his heart, Finn walked out of the locker room and was halfway into the parking lot when he realized he had forgotten his backpack. Sighing, he turned and returned, thinking of making as much noise as possible… just in case.

Meanwhile, Puck was thanking God for football practice. Pressed against one of the shower’s tiled walls, naked, with Kurt’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock, Puck was a happy man. Yeah, football was going somewhere and Glee was OK (even if it was totally gay, dude) and Kurt could suck a cock like he though angels would. Though he wasn’t sure angels do that. Whatever.

And that was made this (all of this) better. Because, really, it was plain wrong to reject such a talented mouth. And if Kurt liked having Puck inside him, Puck wasn’t going to complain. No way. And sometimes, he kinda likes having Kurt around, even hearing him bitch about someone wearing too much polyester or some other gay crap. Yeah. He kinda like Kurt. Even when he wasn’t sucking his cock, or bending or moaning.

And that was what Puck was busy thinking when Finn entered the room. He was only there to get his backpack. Nothing more. And then he heard Puck’s voice, a throaty, harsh voice saying quite clearly “Fuck, Kurt” and “Yes” and “Keep sucking, you little slut”. Finn felt all blood abandon his head and go straight to his groin. Because it really sounded like Puck was getting a hell of a blowjob and Finn was a teenager and what can you do?

Approaching carefully, trying very hard not to be seen or heard, Finn moved towards the noise. And sure there was Puck and Kurt and oh, boy. He was really sucking him, naked, on his knees, face all flushed and green eyes wide and bright. It was quite a sight.

And then, all of sudden, Kurt was on his feet, facing the wall and Puck was… well, Find didn’t really know what he was doing. All he could see was Puck’s fingers going between Kurt’s legs and the latter grasping the tiles. And moaning. Loudly. That sent an electric shock to Finn’s crotch and to his horror, his cock was getting harder and harder and kinda licking.

“This is not good”, he thought. There was no way that getting a hard on watching his best friend and Kurt (a boy!) doing … whatever they were doing, was a good thing.

And then, just to make things worse, Puck’s dick in hand, was getting inside of Kurt. That was just too much. And Finn needed to release the pressure in his jeans, like, yesterday. He tried to think of the mailman, and his Granma’s veiny legs and Christ, now Kurt was moaning. Not small, appreciative noises like Quinn when they were making out. No. full blown, out loud fucking moaning.

And oh, how he moaned. Small, breathy, high pitched moaning, that sounded like “ahhhhhhh” and “ohhhhhhhhhhhh” and “yessssssssss” and that were inappropriate for a dude. Even for one like Kurt. Because Finn had been sure that Kurt would make snippy comments on his partner’s technique and the quality of the sheets and stuff like that. Not that he had ever thought of fucking Kurt. Or anything. But now, instead of the critical, acid tongued Kurt he knew, all Finn could see a small, whimpering boy, stroking himself and chanting praises to Puck’s dick - and was that a proud smile in his friend’s face? – and crying “oh my God” at the top of his girly voice.

And without thinking, Finn was stroking himself, jeans and boxers hastily pushed down, and leaning against a wall and fuck, yes, good. And while he totally knew how fucked up the whole this was, there was nothing he could really do, at least not if Kurt kept moaning and whimpering and calling Puck’s name.

Puck. Finn was trying really, really hard not to think of Puck thrusting inside of Kurt and making this strange, guttural noises and saying stuff like “so tight” and “yes, fuck” and “I’ll fuck your brains out” and “oh, please”, mostly because getting off to his best was so not coo. But getting off to his best friend’s ¿boyfriend? ¿fuck buddy? ¿evident proof that the world had gone Bizarro? Was not cool either. And yet, Finn couldn’t stop stroking, feeling the tension in his balls, building, building… and it’d been more than three minutes, and that was a new record, not that he was ever going to admit it.

All of sudden, Finn heard heard Kurt reaching an unknown high note (and Rachel would have been impressed and Finn realized he was really screwed for thinking about that in that very moment) and then let out a small squeak and a breathy, shaky “I’m coming, please, inside, please” and Finn felt his own cock spurting and making his hand all sticky and warm.

A few seconds later, Kurt made another weirdly arousing noise and then Puck was screaming “Kurt, yes, fuck, yes!” and Finn saw the two of them collapsing in a panting, sweaty and kinda gross heap.

The full reality of what had happened hit Finn a ice-cold slushie. He had just jerked off watching two boys. He had just jerked off watching Puck (his best friend! His male best friend!) and Kurt (flaming Kurt, kicker Kurt, Puck’s whatever the fuck Kurt). And those two were now happily kissing and Puck was saying the sappiest things Finn had ever heard (“I love you so much” and “I’m totally outing us, dude” and “your hair looks pretty”) and Finn was really, really afraid they’d start again.

Cleaning himself as quickly as possible and grabbing that damn backpack that had gotten him in this, Finnn almost ran out of the locker room, straight to his house, where he’d be safe of cock sucking, ass fucking and hot, needy moaning.

Or so he hoped.


End file.
